Pokémon Light
The story starts with a song. Chapter 1 Narrator: Sit down, child Do not quail With peace and love, we will prevail If you climb Along this trail You will hear the Undertale Hush now, little ones. I have a story for you. A story about men and pocket monsters... Chorus: Long ago, men and beasts Ruled the earth and had their feasts Then one day, came a war Blood was spilled as ne'er before Humans: No monster will know love No monster belongs in the world above Seal them off the ground Let this barrier surround them Narrator:The humans, filled with determination, won the war, and put the monsters in the sky and then sealed the portal. Chorus: Many years, many tears We live on despite our fears There's no chance we could have won Now we'll never see the sun... Endless void of sky above We've lost hopes and dreams and love Angels cry, from on high Will they free us or will we die? No new friends come around That's our life here off the ground While on high, sits our king Listen, you might hear him sing King Astroph: So much blood, so much pain Just to see the sun again... One day soon, freedom shall ring So proclaims the island king... Chorus: Now the years have flown by A child climbs up high Will they return from the portal Or will they surely die? The tale of the underground Tonight we sing A tale of fallen children And island kings Sit down, children Do not quail Hopes and dreams will sure prevail If you climb Along this trail You will hear the Off-the-tale Sit down, children Do not quail Hopes and dreams will sure prevail If you climb Along this trail You will hear the Off-the-tale. (The Human wakes up, obtains the Rotom Dex and meets Tu. Tu sings.) Tu: Oh dear child You've fallen down It's dark and there's no one around To guide you through the dark But please don't you worry Your little head I'll be here To guide you along Right here, by your side Through the maze And teach you the way Just take my hand Don't be afraid It has been so long since a human has Come by here You remind me of love I'd once known Listen well My dear child You're going to grow up And learn all that Life will teach you Your mother is always so proud And you will never leave me Here you will stay Never will you be afraid Here with me You've fallen down, now get up The Off-the-ground isn't such An awful place to live Peacefully together And who would need to see light of day? Oh, my child Bathed in light I know that you're scared, that you've Fallen down But here I will Spare your life Come, my child Let's move on And live in my world and just Maybe you Could teach me How you stayed determined and strong. (The Human and Tu go through Sōgen) Chorus: This is how the story begins Will this fallen child make us friends Or will they give in, kill us all? Who knows when an angel will fall? We want to fly Out from the ruins where we lie But someday soon We'll see the sky Derwin: I stay off the ground Space all around Cry and mope, oh wow This is my life now I spent all these years Just me and my tears My cousin is gone I'll lay on the lawn Never seen the dawn Pretty sure it's gone Cry and mope, oh wow This is my life now Screw up everything Barely can even sing Derwin & Chorus: But some day soon We'll leave the sky The morning sun Will shine down from on high And the stars above Will shine down and show their love... (The Human runs into Derwin and them to battle.) Oh! Guess I look funny I'm not real sunny, though No, no no, nnnngh Just pluggin' along, listenin' to the radio I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry Do what you got to do, don't mind me I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying Guess I'm in for a beating Don't mind my frown I'd just weigh you down I'd just waste your time Please stop it, you I’m sorry, Tu I can barely rhyme Don't waste your life Your pain and strife On a guy like me Please stop it, slick Put down that stick Don't lower my HP Yeah! I'm real sorry I don't feel starry, though No, no no, nnnngh Makin' mixtapes, are they okay? I don't know Long ago, I forgot how to laugh I know how to say "heh," that's just half of it Not sure if I'm even real I'm just not really feeling up to it Hey! I have a hat How about that? Oh, oh, oh I had it just here All while during this entire spat Just another day in my little life Full of melancholy, gloom and strife I'm sick in the head, don't wanna leave my bed I didn't want this in my life Sometimes it's cool I feel like such a fool Feeling like I have been schooled A lonely piece of trash Man, I want to crash Be a weepin' ghoul Yeah, my life is pain Yeah, I'm quite insane Even with this hat Yeah, am I sayin' "Yeah" too much? Sorry about that! (The Human hugs Derwin.) Wow! Are we friends now? Don't even know how This happened Guess I'll live with it, guess this is my life now I can't believe we stopped the fight Is this your way of trying to make it right? This is the longest anyone's listened to me And the record won't break after tonight I'm full of cheer And can't you hear In the way I sing? Well you should go Before I go And ruin everything Pretend you beat me down That would stop my frown Give me a little glee Meanwhile, I am Just going to jam To this melody I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry Do what you got to do, don't mind me I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying Thanks for stopping the beating Just another day in my little life Full of melancholy, gloom and strife I'm sick in the head, don't wanna leave my bed I didn't want this in my life (The Human makes it to Tu’s home. Tu takes the Human in.) Tu: Come my child Stay with me I'll protect you and your dreams Rest my child 'Neath the tree Like it's branches, reach for me So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart Someday when you've a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me Think of me Think of me (The long dead princess, Astu appears as a ghost.) Astu: Maybe we'll Meet again And you'll have made many friends But if you Find you've strayed I'll forgive you anyway (Astu disappears without notice.) Tu: So stay determined as you grow, love as you go Think of the kindness that I've shared and cherish those who care Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart Someday you'll have a choice to make, I hope that you'll be good Please be good... Please be good... (The Human attempts to leave Tu and go to the rest of the Off-the-ground. Tu prepares to destroy the door, but the Human starts battling her.) Tu: There's only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive Tu, singing: Oh my child Didn't you listen to me? Tu: Well, you could still turn back and we could go and finish that pie! Tu, singing: Why can't you just be happy? I don't want you to leave this happy home It's not safe for a child out there alone Didn't you listen to me? If you go I just want you to know You can't come back I know what's best, you'll be hurt, don't be a fool And please understand I'm doing this for you Think what you're doing, I love you too If you will not fight back The world will attack You will not survive You can't come back home, can't come back alive If this is what you decide then know I did what I could Wondering if I did what I should Oh my child, please be good. (Tu gets defeated, but not killed.) Tu: Couldn't save a child Who's fallen down But now Sōgen gets very small around You'd be unhappy here Expectations, loneliness, and fear I'll put them aside For you, I cannot Still be by your side I wish I could My child, please be good... (The Human leaves after a hug with Toriel) (We cut to Derwin with a buff Gallade, a robot, and a Gardevoir in a lab coat, and King Astroph. Derwin tells all about the human he saw.) TBC Category:Videos Category:Tabs Category:Unfinished Articles